cheaper by the dozen 20
by allyfromcali
Summary: the Bakers meet a family bigger than theirs (the bakers will be in this)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

A typical Marsden morning

" Ren! Libby! Wake up!" Emily Marsden yelled pounding on her sisters' door. They weren't sleeping in; it was just her morning job. Everyone in the Marsden family had one, all 13 of them except Dan, who had moved out of the house and was getting married. Emily's was the worst, her job wasn't done until everyone of her brothers and sisters were downstairs, with the exception of two-year-old Obie. The worst were Nate and Rory; they didn't want to wake up in the mornings, ever. Ren and Libby heard her banging on doors screaming for those two to wake up. To save time, everyone got up, got dressed and hurried downstairs. Ren and Libby started toasting bread, Jimena and Josh got out the Orange juice and milk, Nate, Rory and Six got out the cups and began to help the other two, Andy, Freya, and Kyle set the table, and buttered the toast. Everyone sat down to the table and began to take food before Dan got there, so they'd be sure to get some. Then Dan walked in and sat down. Then Mom stood up.

" Everyone, I have an announcement!"

" What?" Freya asked.

" I'm having another Baby!"

" What!" everyone cried simultaneously.

" Mom, don't you think 13 is enough? I mean, come on, Dan's twenty-four! That's too many years apart!" Jimena said.

" Mom, I don't think you realize, that you having a baby affects us too." Emily said.

" You guys are being selfish! It's mom and dad's choice, unless one of you want to be in their bedroom supervising." Ren said, knowing that would shut everyone up, it had worked the last two times.

" It's still not fair." Freya and Kyle said at the same time. Josh rolled his eyes and walked off.

" Well, Jimena, you and Dan are six years apart, Josh and Dan are 9 years apart and the oldest twins And Dan are 10 years apart. If we went by how old Dan was most of you wouldn't exist. As for you Emily, I know it affects you all; it affected the others when I had you. If that had stopped me, you wouldn't be in existence. Finally, Ren, I'd prefer not to have any of my children in my bedroom at night." All the kids got up and stalked off angrily to their rooms, Ren included, she was only trying to help.

Getting to know the Marsdens

Dan – 24, sensible, blonde hair, green eyes  
Jimena – 18, gothic, Black hair, brown eyes  
Josh – 15, Wannabe rebel, brown hair, green eyes  
Libby and Ren – 14, princess and seemingly perfect, brown hair, blue eyes  
Six – 13, happy, brown hair, brown eyes  
Nate – 10, jock, blonde hair, blue eyes  
Rory – 9 tomboy, brown hair, green eyes  
Andy – 7 quiet, blonde hair, brown eyes  
Emily – 6, really smart, brown hair, blue eyes  
Freya and Kyle – 5, Drama queen and karate kid, blonde hair, green eyes  
Obie – 2 blonde hair, brown eyes.

A/N o.k. I so meant for this chapter to be longer, but I kept getting distracted, homework, friends, all that. Well this is my first story, so please don't kill me!


	2. going shopping

Chapter 2

Going shopping 

20 minutes after the breakfast argument mom yelled for everyone to get ready to go shopping for school clothes. Libby was the first one down followed closely by Ren and Freya. When everyone was in the car they headed for Wal-Mart. that's when Libby began to complain.,

" why do we have to get the cheap Wal-Mart clothes? Everyone else wears name brands!"

" because Libby, we don't have enough money to pay for brand name clothes for everyone." Mom said, libby leaned back and pouted. Kyle screamed,

" I have to pee!"

" then go out the window." Josh said.

" no! don't! josh don't you tell him that! He's an impressionable child." Emily said.

" he's a what?" Freya said, ready to defend her twin.

" it means, if you tell him something, he'll probably listen and think it's the right thing to do." Ren explained.

" I still have to pee!" kyle cried.

" we're almost there."

" EW! Nate farted!" rory screamed.

" EW!" Everyone yelled as the horrible stench envaided their noses.

" open the window!" Six yelled. Even Obie was holding his nose. Finally they made it to Wal-Mart, where everyone quickly jumped out for fresh air.

" mom!" Kyle cried. Dan took Kyle's hand and ran him into the store. The rest of the family followed. Nate was still laughing as they walked in the store. Mom got a cart and put Obie in it. Libby, Ren and Six took Emily, Freya and Rory. Dan and Josh took Nate and Andy. Mom and Jimena took Kyle and Obie.. the girls first stopped by the young girls section and took care of Emily, Freya, and Rory. Then ran across the aisle thing to the juniors and got Libby, Ren and Six's stuff. The boys went in the same order ( kids then Josh). Mom and Jimena got Kyle everything he needed, Jimena decided she didn't need any new things. Then they all met in the café. Mom payed then they went to Mcdonalds. That was Hell! They all ordered then sat in various places around the restaurant. Freya and Emily, forever idolizing their older sisters Ren and Libby, followed them around everywhere. Libby didn't like that at all. She was trying to flirt with the cute guy working behind the counter, but it was hard because of the energetic five-year-old attched to her knee. Ren didn't mind it, it actually made things easier, Emily was smart and helped her with chores. Though she did laugh while Libby was trying to flirt and shake off Freya. Mom was mad because the boys, except Dan and Andy, were being rude, talking with their mouths full, making rude noises, the whole nine yards. Dan, Andy and Jimena were sitting contently with their mom. That's When Ren went up to the boys and grabbed Obie.

" we have enough rude, crude siblings." She said casting a disgusted glare at fifteen-year-old josh. She gave Obie to mom then went out to the car, Emily following her the whole time. Then they all went home to wait nervously for the first day of school.

A/N I really hoped you liked it! I know it always ends up really short but I write it on paper first, and I'm not totally sure if I've said this before or not!

Finnigan Irish – thanks! I think, I have a friend that has 16 brothers and sisters actually no that I think about it, I based Andy kind of off my brother Andy, except he's blue eyed.


	3. first day of school part 1

First day of school

Part one

Jimena

Jimena scoffed as she pulled into the school parking lot. She had to drive Josh, Libby and Ren to school. She hated doing that. Libby and Ren either sang along with the radio or talked on their cell phones, or to each other. Now she was at the hell called high school. She could see the cheerleaders and jocks in the courtyard by the fountain. She got out of the car and watched the twins as they ran off to find their friends. As Josh shuffled his way to the troublemakers, Jimena went to straight to her friends, the 'stoners' the only good thing about the day was that it went by fast. She hated all her classes, all her teachers and everything about her school.

Josh 

The day was horrible, first he had to listen to Libby and Ren sing and babble on and on. On the plus side, his best friend Miguel got 2 packs of cigarettes. So they skipped freshmen orientation, because they saw it last year (they had failed). Marcus had brought spray paint and began spraying the wall.

" Man, that's not bad anymore. That's wannabe bad." Al said. Marcus looked at the can and threw it over his shoulder.

" Whatever." He said lighting a cigarette. Then the bell rang.

" Damn." Josh said pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against. They walked into the school.

" Man, look at those two hotties." Miguel said. Josh turned to see who he was pointing at. It was Libby and Ren.

" Man, those are my sisters." He said

" Now, they're way to hot to be related to you."

" Dude, that's sick." Josh said walking away. Al laughed and followed.

" Man, relax, they're kidding, they know they're your sisters. Besides, they aren't hot, they're too bubble gum." Josh laughed.

" Yeah they are." Then they went to class, and learned nothing.

A/N yeah, it's REALLY short. But Ren and Libby's days are going to be MUCH longer. I just relate to them better, I guess because Libby's like my sister and Ren's like my best friend Tabby.

RA

KaRbEE – I updated, I update! The bakers are going to be in the next chapter!

Moonlightbear – yeah, I don't wish I had one, my friend Tabby has 16 brothers and sisters! It's really hard to get noticed (coughmarkcough) but big families are also a good thing, but I like my size family, 4 kids, 2 parents, and five billion animals!

Aseret kitsune – yeah, it's hectic, and sorry, but it's also kinda my fault that Huck hardly ever updates, she helps me,

CRAP! Huckapoo13142 is the co-author of this story and all my other stories!


	4. first day of school pt 2

First day of school

Part 2

Ren 

The second she got out of the car, Ren shot off.

" Chelsea!" she said as soon as she found her best friend.

" hey Ren." She said. Turning and smiling. They walked into the auditorium. They found seats.

" hey Ren, my sister taught me a game at the park last week." Ren groaned, Chelsea's sister was a major horn-dog.

" what?" Ren said knoing she'd regret asking. Chelsea cleared her throat.

" Boxers or briefs!"

" what?" Ren cried.

" you heard me, what you do is you guess if a guy is wearing boxers or briefs."

" well, I got that part! Why would you want to play it?"

" Cause we can." Ren rolled her eyes.

" fine, but only three guys."

" okay!" she pointed to a guy with long blonde hair. "him."

" Briefs."

" Him." Chelsea said pointing to a guy in surfer shorts, in Illinois.

" Boxers."

" how do you know?"

" you can see them sticking out from under his shorts." Ren said. Chelsea wrinkled her nose and pointed to a skater with curly brown hair.

" him!"

" I don't know." Ren said.

" you don't know?"

" that's what I said."

" the I'll find out." Chelsea said getting up and walking to him. Ren watched wide-eyed.

" hi, my name is Chelsea Bulnor, and umm… my friend was wondering, Boxers or Briefs?" the guy looked over at Ren, who was sitting with her head in her hands. He walked over.

" Boxers." He said, then walked away. Ren stared after him, her jaw dropped. Then the principal came out and everyone had to be quiet. Then told a LONG speech about the school.

A/N yeah, I'm done writing about the first day of school, cause I have this scene in my head and it won't go away so I can't think about anyone elses day. If you want someones day tell me and I'll e-mail it to ya!

RA!

KaRBEE – I finally updated, but grade cards, failing algebra, dance stuff, (yes I'm a dancer) and a billion other things make me slow and old.

Melbo18 – thanks! That makes me SO happy!

Aseret Kitsune – SOB (umm… everyone, Huckapoo13142 totally helped me with this!) I know it's not all my fault, I'm waiting for her updates too!

K peoples, you've come this far, just R&R for pity's sake, and yes, I am pity! (ful)


End file.
